iTrip
by BananaPuddingIsMyFriend
Summary: When Socko takes the iCarly gang on a trip to Destin, Florida, the hopes are to smooth out Carly's frazzled nerves and get Freddie and Sam to get along, but maybe more will be created. Seddie, Carly/OC, and Spencer/OC. Guaranteed to be interesting.
1. Immature

Heyy guys and gals! I haven't written a story in a looooong time, so I thought you guys deserved to see another new one. This will be a chapter story so yay! I just recently started reading Seddie stories again, so I figured I'd write this one. Well, here ya go.

Disclaimer: Me no owny iCarly!

iTrip

Chapter One

Immature

I sighed, listening to yet another fight between my best friends.

"You squeaked! I win!"

"No you don't, Freweirdo."

"Yes I do. You gave in, so I win."

"Who says I gave in?"

Freddie faltered before saying, "Wait. I…I just saw you give. So I win."

"I didn't give," Sam said plainly.

"What?"

"What?" Sam was the master of confusion, but Freddie saw what she was doing.

"Stop trying to confuse me, Puckett!"

"I'm not, Benson." Sam smirked.

"Yes you ar- you know what? It doesn't matter because I won."

"You lie!"

"I totally won!"

"You can't prove it!"

"Yes I can." Please don't bring me into this, please don't bring me into this, please don't- "Right Carly? You witnessed it." I groaned.

"Why do you guys even play Erasers? It looks pretty painful, rubbing your wrist skin away with soft soap erasers."

"But you saw me win right?" I wanted so badly to hurt Freddie right then. I stood up frustrated.

"Okay, fine! Freddie, you won, Sam, you lost. There! Jeez!" I stormed into the kitchen while Freddie pumped his fist in victory and Sam tackled him for it. Grabbing the apple juice from the fridge, I poured myself a tall glass. I took a seat at the kitchen table, repeatedly banging my head against it. Spencer grabbed my hair before the seventh bang, taking a seat across from me.

"They playing Erasers again?" he asked knowingly. I nodded. "I wanna play! Hey Sam! Freddie! I wanna-" I cut him off, covering his mouth with my hand. "What?" he asked after I removed my hand from over his face.

"Do you _really _wanna make it worse than it already is?"

Spencer looked at the floor, a disappointed expression crossing his face. "I just wanted to play," he said much like a six-year-old.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "I'll buy you ice cream. You're just lucky they didn't hear you."

A giddy expression soon replaced the sad one on Spencer's face. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!"

"What?'

"I can do way better than ice cream, and get Sam and Freddie to get along. Plus, this'll be great for your shot nerves."

"What?"

He jumped up and down, shouting, "We're going to Florida!"

Feeling instantly better, I joined him in his happy jumping. This made Sam and Freddie pause and look up from their tussle.

"Florida?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeahh!" Spencer shouted.

Surprisingly, she and Freddie both joined us in our happy dancing.

"Where'd you get the money?" I said, the cost finally hitting me.

"Socko told me that instead of paying me for all the work I'd been doing in his store, he'd send us four plus him to Destin!"

We all screamed elatedly. I couldn't believe it.

"Go pack your things kiddos, because the plane leaves in three hours." We all nodded happily, racing off to gather our things. Halfway up the stairs, I turned around and hugged Spencer. Speaking into his chest, I said, "Thank you so much. I really needed it."

"No prob, baby sister. Now go pack!" I did as he said, racing up the stairs.

Well, whaddaya think so far. I need at least five reviews before the next chapter is released. I encourage flames. I need the criticism. But I'd rather hear nice things. Either way, click that pretty little review button!


	2. While in Flight

Well hello again my beautiful people! I'm really hoping you like my story so far. Please tell me what you think. What should I change? It's up to you guys. Now, I give you chapter two!

Disclaimer: I'm a fourteen-year-old girl. Do I seem like Dan Schneider?

iTrip

Chapter Two

While in Flight

Carly's POV

"Now what should I wear?"

"Why does it matter?" my blonde-headed friend asked me. "We're gonna be on a plane."

Apparently she didn't get this stuff. I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, it's important to make a good first impression."

"Yeah whatever. I say that one," she said, pointing to one of the many outfits strewn on my bed. I smiled nodding my head. I picked out some jean shorts, a red tank top, a red flower clip, and some black high-tops for Sam to put on. She took everything but the flower clip and changed in the bathroom. While she did, I changed into a blue sundress and black flats, pushing my bang back with a silver headband. Once Sam emerged from the bathroom, I ordered her to sit in the floor. I planned to tame her unruly curls by braiding her hair. Twisting strand after strand, I began to hum Round and Round by Selena Gomez.

"Stop humming," Sam ordered.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. Do you think I'll find a cute boy in Florida?"

Sam chuckled. "Of course you will. You're Carly Shay, the prettiest girl in the world. Guys'll be swarming around you." I sensed a bit of jealousy in her voice, so I said,

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll find someone too. In fact," I clipped the red flower clip at the top of her braid, "I'm gonna make sure you find a great guy."

"Try all you want, Shay. I don't think you'll succeed." Sam never really had much confidence when it came to guys, and it killed me. I wished that she'd believe in herself every once in awhile. I mean sure I got a lot of guys, but she was just as pretty. Once you got past all the rudeness, she was a pretty great girl. I didn't bother telling her this, though, because I knew she'd just shrug it off. I stood up, inspecting her. I smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look great, Sam." I smiled. I saw a trace of a smile begin to form, but then Freddie walked in and it disappeared.

"Hey girls. All done packing?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I just need to grab my curling iron."

"You need a curling iron," Sam almost scoffed.

"Remember how we talked about first impressions? They're important. Sometimes, curly hair is important for that.

"Like you need anything to make you look good," I swore I heard Sam whisper. I shrugged it off, thinking I was hearing things. I went to grab my curling iron.

I shivered as we stood outside the plane with our carry-on bags. It may be warm in Florida, but a Seattle Spring Break was quite chilly and rainy. I could tell Sam was shivering even though she was trying to hide it. Spencer gave me his jacket to borrow, and I silently thanked him, wrapping the coat around my frozen limbs. The jacket instantly warmed me. That was one good thing about Spencer. I could always count on him to be warm and cozy. Glancing to my left, I could see Freddie peeling off his jacket as well. He came up behind Sam and wrapped it around her shoulders. I could tell she really didn't want to be felt sorry for, but she took the jacket without a word, burying herself in it. Instead of saying thank you, Sam flicked Freddie in the ear. He merely flinched, trying to brush it off.

The line began moving, and the four of us boarded the plane. We found our seats, Spencer by the window, then me, then Sam, and finally Freddie. This seating arrangement would definitely end in us getting kicked off the plane, so I switched place with Sam. She seemed to be happy about this, and Freddie released a sigh of relief.

We buckled our seatbelts, and the plane finally took off. Sam instantly fell asleep. Of course. I chuckled at that fact and put my headphones on, close my eyes as well. We had a good five hours before we would land in Destin. I decided I'd get some beauty sleep in.

Maybe two hours later, I opened my eyes to find Spencer asleep along with Sam. I looked to my left to find Freddie staring off into space. No earbuds in, no laptop in front of his face. He stared at the front of the plane with a blank expression. I tried snapping in front of his face, and he shook his head then turned to me.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"No reason."

I started to replace my earbuds, but I caught Freddie sigh in relief. "I saw that!" I said, pointing at him.

"Saw what?" he asked nervously.

"I saw you sigh in relief."

"I didn't sigh in relief."

"You're such a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

"See? You're proving my point right now. What were you thinking about, Freddie?"

"I already told you. Nothing in particular. Why's it such a big deal?"

"It's not. I was just wondering."

"If it's not a big deal, then why do you keep asking me about it?"

"'Cause I'm curious. That's all."

"Well I wasn't really thinking about anything, so I don't think it'd be very interesting for me to tell you about what I was thinking."

"Okay. Fine. Be that way." I faced forward once again, putting my earbuds back in and drifting off.

Voila! There's chapter two. Don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy. =)


	3. Getting There

What's up? I realize that I posted my second chapter without getting five reviews first. That was a mistake. But at least you got two chapters in a day. Yay for you! Anyways, I give you…..chapter three!

Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if owned iCarly? Shoosh nahh!

iTrip

Chapter Three

Getting There

As the plane landed, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my carry-on bag. I shook my three friends awake, and we all filed off of the plane. Spencer tried calling a cab after we grabbed our luggage, but failed miserably. Sam stopped him, then whistled, making one of the yellow service cars stop for us. Spencer sat in the front while Sam, Freddie, and I squished in the back in that order. Was starting to feel the effects of jetlag, so I leaned my head back and close my eyes. Not two minutes after I did, Sam and Freddie began quarreling.

"Sam! What have I told you about licking my phone?"

"C'mon. It's not like I have Mono or anything."

"It's annoying, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped."

"I'd appreciate it if you would make your face less ugly."

"Wha- my face isn't ugly!"

"Yes it is!"

"Is not! Now stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm just stating my feelings."

"Yeah. Like you have any."

"I do!"

"I dunno. I'd be careful. You might catch a cold."

This threw Sam off. "What? Catch a cold?"

"Yeahh. You know. From the ice inside your heart." Freddie smirked.

At the same time, Spencer and I shouted, "Ohhh!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm pretty sure the way you look is illegal in all fifty states." Sam smirked as well.

"Ohhh!" Spencer and I shouted again.

"You're one to be talking."

"OHHHHH!" the cab driver shouted. We all looked at him oddly. "What? Suddenly, we're not doing that anymore?" There was a slight moment of silence, then Freddie and Sam exploded on each other, literally at each other's throats. I quickly tried pulling them apart, but I ended up with a busted lip. I exploded on them.

"That's IT! I can't take it anymore!" They stopped, seeing my bleeding lip. The cab driver handed me a napkin and some ice (where he got it, I have no idea). The two looked pretty guilty, but I wasn't done yet. "You guys are SO immature! I hate it when you guys fight! We're on a two-week vacation! Can you guys just knock it OFF?" The cab fell silent.

The driver spoke up again. "Ya know, the little girl's right. You just busted her lip because of your fighting. Maybe you should take her advice." I liked this cab driver.

"Toeee…" Spencer murmured.

"Spencer! Pay attention!"

"Sorry…."

"Now will you guys please try to get along?" They both nodded, sitting back and staying quiet for the rest of the ride.

The cab driver pulled up to a beautiful hotel called Palm Resort. Wow. Way to be original. Paying and thanking the cab driver, we grabbed our luggage and stepped into the hotel.

The hotel was quite fancy, with a golden staircase and fancy concierges. Some asked to carry our bags, but we refused and received our keys.

"Alright kiddos," Spencer announced, "Freddie and I will be in room 206. Carly, you and Sam will be in 207. Socko's in 208. Make yourselves at home and I'll call Socks about dinner."

I made my way up the elegant staircase and down the hall to room 207. I used my keycard to open the door. The room contained two Queen-sized beds, a balcony, a bathroom, and a mini-fridge. I dropped my luggage, yelling, "Balcony!"

Sam dropped _her _luggage and yelled, "Mini-fridge!"

Stepping out onto the balcony, I felt the warm sun on my skin. The air smelled of sea salt and sun tan oil. I was definitely enjoying this. "I totally call the bed by the balcony." I didn't get a reply, so I stepped back into the room. Sam was fast asleep on the bed closest to the door, snoring softly. I chuckled and lay on my own bed, soaking it all in. We were in Destin.

How's my story? Please review and tell me exactly what's on your mind.


	4. Dinner

Hello again. I'd imagine you guys are very happy about four chapters in one day. I need to stop spoiling you guys, but I can't help it. =) So here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: (insert sarcastic comment about how I don't own iCarly here)

iTrip

Chapter Four

Dinner

My short nap was interrupted by Spencer violently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and scowled at my brother. His expression said he was sorry so I smiled. Sam and Freddie were standing pretty close to each other. In fact, they were so close, their shoulders were touching. And they weren't even fighting! That's the closest they've gotten to each without fighting since their kiss. I had the urge to yell, 'Awwhh!,' but I figured they'd start bickering again, so I said, "Did Socko call?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "He wants us to meet him at Bob's Shrimp Shack." I rubbed my stomach at the thought of food. I hadn't eaten since 12 and it was 7. I needed food. I spritzed on a bit of perfume and followed the three out the door and to the restaurant.

The restaurant lived up to its name. It definitely looked like a shack. But I shrugged it off as we spotted Socko outside the restaurant. He ran up to me and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Carly fry! How are ya?"

"Great Socko. How's Taylor?"

"Nerdy as always." I chuckled at this. Socko and Taylor were quite the couple. They reminded me a bit of Sam and Freddie, always bickering. I'd known them for three years, and they were like family to me.

"Oh Taylor," I sighed.

Socko hugged Spencer as I teased them about having a bromance. He walked up to Sam and Freddie and said, "So this must be the dynamic duo I hear so much talk of."

"Are you sure you don't mean destructive duo?" I asked jokingly.

Socko shook hands with Freddie. "Good, strong handshake, Freddison."

"Nice to meet you Socko."

Socko then turned to Sam, kneeling and kissing her hand. "Nice to meet you, my lady."

"Yeah, whatever," she replied.

"Feisty. I like it." We all then made our way into the restaurant and took our seats. After receiving our food, we began to talk.

"So are you all enjoying Florida yet?" Socko inquired.

"Shoosh yeah!" we all shouted.

"Thanks for sending us here, Socks," Spencer said.

"No problem, Spence. It's all my pleasure. As is this dinner tonight."

We went on to make more small talk when something went wrong.

Socko asked the forbidden question.

"So, Sam and Freddie. How long have you two been together?" The two looked at each other and busted out laughing. Socko was clearly serious as well as confused.

The laughter died, and simultaneously, Sam and Freddie said, "You were serious."

"Well of course I was. You guys are adorable together." This received two grossed-out expressions and fake gagging.

"I would never date this nub."

"And like I'd ever like this lazy bum."

Silence, then, "So I'm not good enough?" Uh oh….

"That's not what I said."

"Really? 'Cause that's what it sounded like."

"No I just meant…."

"You just meant what?"

"I don't know…."

"That's what I thought." More silence.

After ten minutes, "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Whatever."

Back at the hotel, I lay facing away from Sam, she in the same position.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"You know Freddie didn't mean it, right?"

"Yeah. Sure he didn't."

"Sam.."

"Just forget it Shay. Goodnight."

This was NOT going too well.

Didja like chapter four? Hope so. Please please PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE review!


End file.
